


What is their Story?

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Set in that dinner scene, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision Season One: Episode one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: What Wanda was thinking during the scene with Vision's boss at the dinner table.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	What is their Story?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. WandaVision was really good and I wanted to write a story for it.

What's your story damnit!

Their story.  
Their story.  
Their story.  
Their story.

What was their story? Did they even have a story?  
No, what a silly question everyone had a story……………… Right?  
They did not have a song or an anniversary or any thing like that.  
At least she could not think of one. Come to think of it most of her past was blurry.  
But they did have a story, everyone dose, right?

Wanda glared at him. How could he even ask them that!  
Of COURSE they had a story! Who DIDN’T have a story.  
No one that's who.  
What did it matter that they could not remember it.  
And why should he be so obsessed with what it was.  
This man came to THEIR house and he demanded to know their story!  
How DARE he! 

He was choking now and she did not know what to do.  
So she just stared.  
She stared 

and stared

and stared.

Eventually she stopped staring and asked Vision to help him.  
And Vision did help him.  
When all of the drama was done, her mind was still on the question.

What was their story?

**Author's Note:**

> Please coment and tell me what you think.


End file.
